Save All the Demigods
by god of geeks
Summary: 1 year after TLO. What happens when a demigod hunter put the camp in trouble? READ to find out! T just in case.
1. First Day Geek

**Save All the Demigods!**

First Day Geek

Camp Half-Blood hasn't changed much in year. Same old lake, same old strawberry fields, same old stuff. You think it would get boring, right? WRONG! There are many new things. There is no more old mummy Oracle (spirit now living inside Rachel Dare), a lot more cabins (after _I _got the gods to agree to acknowledge the minor gods), and now I am dating Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena (best thing that has happened to me, EVER!). When I walked past Thalia's tree and the Golden Fleece, Chiron was the first one to greet me.

He said, "How you doing Percy?

I replied, "Good."

Then, I scanned the camp looking for someone I knew, and down by the Hades cabin I saw Nico. I dropped off my things in the Poseidon cabin and went to go talk to him. When I got there he was intently cleaning his sword. He looked up at me saying, "What's up?"

I said what I always say to that question, "Nothing."

We probably talked for about 20 minutes about random things. Talking about what has been happening to us over the school year (which he didn't go to), video games, and this year's capture the flag. After that I turned around and coming down the hill was the most beautiful girl in the world, Annabeth. The sun glimmering on her hair made her look angelic. I ran to meet her and we collided in a hug. I was about to kiss her when all of a sudden I remembered the eavesdroppers who dropped us in the lake last year, which wasn't all that bad because I created a giant bubble where Annabeth and I had a private makeout at the bottom of the lake. Instead I kept holding hear tell she said, "Can't breath, Seaweed Brain." I let go and said "Sorry." Then she gave one more light hug when Grover walked up to us bleating, "Pe-r-r-r-rcy!" I looked down seeing his left leg in a cast. "What in the Underworld happened to you," I said. He looked down at his leg and said, "Oh, this? I just broke it in the African rainforest." I said, "0h." Next I remembered I had brought Grover and Annabeth presents. I pulled out a bag filled with empty soda cans I collected over the year and gave them to Grover. He said, "Awesome, my favorite," and started eating them. Then I pulled out a little diamond pendent necklace and put it on Annabeth saying, "And for my beautiful girlfriend." She looked down at and said, "Percy, I love it!" Her gray eyes had signs of tears of joy.

We all started walking around the camp talking about life, how Grover broke his leg, and Annabeth's architecture project on Mt. Olympus. All of a sudden from the boy's showers I heard someone yell, "Bring back my clothes!!" A group of Ares' sons (of course) came bursting out with a shirt, pants, and tidy-whities. I immediately stepped out in front of them and said, "Where do you think you're going? Go give back his clothes!" "What're you going to do about it," the leader said. I replied, "THIS!" My fist went flying into his face and he fell on the ground moaning. The other guys gave the rest of the clothes back and I ran to the showers. There was this little nerdy kid in just a towel who I guessed was the owner of the clothes. He grabbed the clothes said, "Thanks," and headed into the changing room. One minute later the kid came out looking cliché geeky. To start a conversation I said, "What cabin are you?" In a cliché geeky voice he said, "Athena! Now leave me alone I'm busy!" I stared at him in disbelief.

After wondering why that geek was so stuck up, the dinner horn sounded. I walked to the table where Annabeth and Grover were waiting. I had my usual blue cherry coke, and we all had a first day feast. Chiron then had his first day speech about glad to see old and new campers, the plans for the next capture the flag, etc. Man, am I glad to be back.


	2. Danger Finds Me Immediately

Danger Finds Me Immediately

That night Annabeth and I took a boat out onto the lake and just lied out there looking at the constellations. I could tell Annabeth's mom, Athena, was going crazy over this because she hated anything that had to do with Poseidon. When Annabeth fell asleep it wasn't long before I did either and what was odd is that I had no crazy dreams. The next thing I heard was Grover yelling in panic, "Percy! Percy where are you?" I moaned and poked my eyes over the side of the boat. He was really panicking. All of a sudden Grover stared at the boat and found my old canoe and started to get it water ready. Oh man, I thought, I do not need Annabeth and I on the front of the camp newspaper (which we do have). I woke up Annabeth and asked her, "Will you cover for me?" "Percy," she moaned. With all my pleading power I said, "PPPllleeeaaassseee?" She decided to agree. In about six seconds I got in the water and back into my bed. I saw Grover talking to Annabeth who probably said, "I don't know where Percy is." Five minutes later Grover was in my cabin saying, "There is a letter for you."

Grover brought me all the way to the Big House where Chiron and Mr. D were waiting. They both had a face of worry.

Chiron immediately said, "Percy!"

"What's going on," I asked.

"We have a letter addressed for you," he handed me a normal white envelope, "We believe it has something to do with the disappearance of Zach Norton."

I asked, "That kid from the Demeter cabin?"

"Just read it," Mr. D complained. I did and this is what it said:

Zach Norton was dragged out the door,

You may find clues down on the lake shore,

But you needn't worry anymore,

For his blood now runs on my floor.

When I read this out loud Chiron grimaced and Mr.D shook his head. _Who in Hades could have done this? _I thought. I took one more glance at the letter and found another sheet of paper. When I was able to I read it out loud, "_I release the death water back to the great river_?"

Chiron's eyes grew wide as he yelled, "Percy, get away from the letter!" I turned towards the letter (like an idiot!) just as a black fog shot out of it and went down my throat. After a couple seconds I felt an excruciating pain in the small of my back (my one vulnerable spot) and a green liquid came out. The liquid wasn't like goo, more like water. Then the "water" snaked around me then shot straight down at the ground. A sizzling hole was all that was left.

Shakingly, I said, "What happened?"

With sadness he came over to me, turned my hand over, and pressed a dagger into it.

"Ow," I yelled, "Wait? Ow?" Blood was coming out of my hand. That hasn't come out in a long time.

Chiron said, "Don't worry right now. We need to go down to the lake shore and look for those clues."

We were digging through the sand for about thirty minutes. I almost gave up when I saw a piece of paper sticking out of the sand. In the picture there was a building carved out of the stone of a mountain.

"I wonder where this is," I said.

Grover walked over and said, "The Rocky Mountains."

"How do you know?"

"I know my mountains."

Chiron heard us and trotted over. He took the photo and examined it.

"We will hold a camp meeting tomorrow," he said.


	3. Are You Afraid of the Big Bad Jerk?

Are You Afraid of the Big Bad Jerk?

It is the next morning. A bunch of campers are running around and wondering what the meeting that Chiron called for is about. I saw an Aphrodite girl crying because someone ran into her smearing her makeup. Then, running around panting was that snooty geek. He looked like he was writing down a bunch of battle plans and junk.

Annabeth came towards me saying, "Hi, Percy!"

She latched herself around my arm and we walked around the rectangle of cabins. We even helped a kid who managed to set his cabin's West wall on fire. I just used my water powers to put it out. Somehow an explosion was set off and Annabeth's face was totally black. She walked away to go clean herself.

After awhile I felt myself forgetting something. Then I remembered I hadn't seen Mrs. O'Leary. When I walked into the sword arena the big hellhound smelled me immediately and leaped on me. I started laughing and she crazily licked me.

"OK, OK, settle down," I yelled.

She got off and sat down panting. Mrs. O'Leary started sniffing the air and attacked the training dummy she was chewing on. I walked over and she stared up at me while chewing. My hand started subconsciously scratching behind her left ear (she loves that).

"Who's a good girl?! Who's a good girl," I asked her.

Mrs. O'Leary gave a little (big compared to normal dogs) woof that probably meant, "ME!"

I picked up her chew toy and threw it. She turned around to go get and accidentally kicked me. I slammed into the wall with an "oof". Mrs.O'Leary came over whining and sniffing to check if I was okay. She hadn't seen me get hurt in over a year.

"I'm okay girl," I said.

Just then Nico walked past.

"Hey, Nico," I yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Could you take care of Mrs.O'Leary for awhile?"

"Sure."

I ran off and found Annabeth again, all cleaned off. We walked around some more and saw this guy sitting in a lawn chair. We passed him and he said, "Could you move? You're in my sun."

"What," I asked.

He totally ignored me and said, "Eh, I don't like the sun anyways."

"Hi," I said, "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he replied.

"Well, what's _your_ name?"

"Orion."

"Okay, so who are you the son of?"

"Hephaestus. Now if you have nothing else to say, leave."

I snapped, "You are very rude, you know."

"Everyone says that," Orion replied.

I put my fingers on my temples, _trying _not **kill** him!

Mr. Jerk looked over at Annabeth and said, "Hey, hotstuff."

"You don't say that," I yelled.

"Why?"

Annabeth grabbed me as I lunged at him.

She said, "Now Percy, he just doesn't know."

I remembered and told him, "She is my girlfriend if you didn't know."

He said, "So?"

Annabeth pushed me away as I was growling and probably steaming. Once I settled down I looked back and saw Orion watching Annabeth. I _hate_ that guy!

Finally Chiron's meeting started. Every single kid in the camp came. Each camper was talking about what this was about. Some were wondering if someone died, is this about a quest, and are we allowed to have soda now. A lot of stuff like that.

Chiron stomped his hoof on the floor like a gavel and said, "OK campers I have some good news and some bad news."

Everybody stopped talking at that and leaned forward.

"The bad news is…" Chiron lowered his head, "there is a demigod hunter on the loose."

Everyone gasped and went into a frenzy. What could be the good news?

Chiron yelled over the crowd, "The minor good news is we have a quest to find and defeat this hunter."

Everybody settled down and listened to what he was saying.

"We need at least seven people to be able to defeat him, any volunteers?"

Annabeth and I immediately stood up.

Chiron said, "Good. Percy can lead."

After 5 minutes no one else stood up. Then Nico hesitantly decided to join the quest (his first). Next Clarisse stood up to join it was only a matter of time. Unfortunately, Jerky McJerkerson excuse me, _Orion_ stood up. He looked over at Annabeth and winked. _Grrr, _I thought. I didn't see anyone else until I looked down and saw the Stoll brothers arguing. I guess Travis was trying to get Connor not to go because he had a broken leg. Eventually Connor sat down.

"Anyone else?" Chiron asked, "No?"

"I volunteer," a voice said.

Everybody looked up to were the voice came from. A shadowy figure sat up on the ceiling. All of a sudden it opened its eyes and electric blue irises looked over the crowd.

Annabeth and I asked the same thing at the same time, "Thalia?"


	4. Three Cousins on a Quest

Three Cousins on a Quest

"Hey guys," Thalia said.

She did a great leap from the ceiling and elegantly landed in the middle of the arena. The girls rolled their eyes and the boys watched with drool coming out their mouths (dipsticks). Thalia is still looking very punk-ish for a Huntress.

"Welcome back, Thalia," Chiron said.

People started talking to each other. One boy made the mistake of saying she looked hot. Thalia went rigid when she heard that and electricity started swirling around her hands.

"WHO SAID THAT," she screamed, "I'LL FRY YOU!"

"Now, now everybody," Chiron said, "Thalia is Hunter remember, so let us respect that."

The boy grumbled, "She's still hot."

With a cry of rage, Thalia shot two bolts of lightning into the crowd. After a great electric explosion the boy was entirely black and his hair was smoking.

"Now that that's done, Chiron I think I would like to lead this quest," she said.

I was confused and said, "Huh?!"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "Why can't Percy lead?"

Thalia replied with this, "He has already lead quests, and besides he's a boy."

"0h, so typical of a Hunter."

"Excuse me?"

"Just because he's a boy he isn't fit to lead."

"Plus boys can't lead with girls on a quest. Who knows what they would do."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"You are getting on my nerves!"

"I'm glad Wise Girl."

"ONLY PERCY CAN ME THAT!!"

"Want to fight? You'll lose because I'm a daughter of Zeus."

"Yeah right. I'm the daughter of the goddess of wisdom and _war!!_

With two great screams they slammed into each other. They were pulling on each other's hair.

A bunch of boys started cheering, "CAT FIGHT, CAT FIGHT!"

The Stoll brothers started collecting bets for who was going to win. I groaned. Sometimes Annabeth defends my honor a little to well. Eventually, Clarisse and another Ares kid pried them apart. Every boy in the stadium groaned because they all lost their bets. Thalia and Annabeth were growling. Thalia was able to compose her self and calmed down. Annabeth spit on the ground in frustration. I looked to my right and Orion looked like he was in Elysium.

After the incident Chiron allowed Thalia to lead and gave us our supplies. When the group got to the magical boundaries we stopped.

Thalia turned around and said, "Okay, so rules. No hugging, kissing, cuddling, snuggling, canoodling, being within a foot of each other's face, making each other laugh, intercourse," Annabeth scoffed disgustingly at that one, "and no physical contact whatsoever."

I made a really pained whine. Everybody turned towards me.

"Are you questioning my authority, Percy," Thalia asked.

I got really scared and said, "Who me? No!"

Annabeth glared right at me, "Oh, so you agree with her?"

"No!"

Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Look," I said, "I just don't want get beaten up."

Thalia decided to let it go. We walked on through the border.

Now let me explain what the team is like. Thalia leads with her mace spear and Aegis. Clarisse is second in command with her _100% _new magic spear, Deathpoint (name sucks more then _Maimer)_. Third in command, but not happy about, Annabeth with her bronze knife now named _Cursed _(don't ask). I'm next with Riptide. Then there's Nico with his Stygian iron sword. Travis has a dagger that looks identically like one Connor has. He calls it α or Alpha. Orion has a gun with celestial bronze bullet casings, named _Sharpshooter_.

Oddly we encountered no monsters on the way to our first campsite. Well, at the campsite Thalia sent me out to get firewood. About five minutes out of the camp I was ambushed by a hellhound and two _dracaenae. _I ran and ran. The monsters got lead right into one of our traps. The Greek fire disintegrated on contact. I walked into the camp sweating and slightly limping.

I sat down by Annabeth and Thalia said, "Up-up-up, other log!"

Then I went and sat with the boys. Thalia stopped me when I tried to take my shirt off because it was soaked.

"Grab another shirt and change behind that tree," she said.

"But I-" I tried to say.

She interrupted, "TREE!"

"Fine," I replied. While I changed I thought, _Gods I hate this quest_.

I decided to go right to sleep. Of course I have a horrible demigod nightmare. I'm submerged in a huge eerie lake. It seems peaceful for awhile until a sound rumbles through the silence. At first it sounds like a whale but I can tell what it is saying. "_I await my revenge, Perseus." _Then a huge form appears and it comes right at me. I wake up in a sweat and clutching my heart.


	5. The Constellations Attack

The Constellations Attack

I fell asleep again and woke up to see the girl's tent taken down. That's right Thalia split all of us into two different tents. Travis was still snoozing in his sleeping bag. Nico was twirling shadows around his finger. Orion was cleaning his gun.

Thalia said, "Hurry up or you'll get left behind."

Travis was the last person to catch up. We walked forever until we came across a little town. It had the name of Kinsville, Ohio. **(A/n made up) **It only had 1,638 residents. There were a lot of signs with English. My dyslexia was really acting up. Thalia went to the grocery store. Annabeth went to the pharmacy for some preemptive Tylenol. Nico went to the camp supplies store for more equipment. Clarisse and Orion did nothing (lazies). Travis tried to sneak to a pranks store but I grabbed him and shoved him down on a bench.

"Stay put," I said.

I went over to a back alley. My mom told me to Iris-message her. Luckily I didn't need to find a rainbow because I have a portable rainbow maker. I know it sounds girly but it works. When she appears she is actually ready to see me this time.

"Hi Percy," she says.

"Hey Mom," I reply.

Then she says, "Paul and I are rearranging the house a little bit."

At that some glass shatters and my step-dad says, "Oops."

I say, "That didn't sound good."

"Never mind that," she says, "So how is the quest going?"

"Okay I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Well Thalia is leading and has separated the team into boys and girls. Also there's a guy who keeps hitting on Annabeth," I explained.

"Just don't lose it, okay," she asked.

"Yeah, okay. Talk to you later," I said.

With that I put my hand through the message and ended the connection. When I got back everyone was ready so we left.

When we got to the next campsite it was pretty much dark out. Everyone decided to have a quick dinner then go to sleep. Annabeth was the only one staying out by the fire. She just sat there staring at the coals. Eventually she decided to go into the girl's tent and fell asleep. Not long after, I fell asleep too.

This dream was much more disturbing. I relived all the moments when one of my friends or someone I knew died. First there was Bianca who sacrificed her self to stop Hephaestus' huge monstrous automaton. Then there Zoe who took a poisonous bite from Ladon the dragon and was turned into a constellation. Next there was Beckendorf who also sacrificed himself to destroy the _Princess Andromeda. _Next there was Silena who tried to redeem herself for being a spy by fighting a Lydian drakon. Finally there was Luke who killed himself to stop Kronos. There were so many countless people in my dream. The dream changed into some of the biggest events in my life, the Minotaur crushing my mom. Then fighting Medusa and jumping out of the St. Louis Arch. Next it jumped to my fight with Ares and Luke releasing a pit scorpion on me. Then there was my fight with the Laistrygorian giants and finding out Tyson is a Cyclops and my half-brother. Next was when I boarded the _Princess Andromeda._ Then there was fighting the Hydra. Next entering the Sea of Monsters and thinking Tyson died in an explosion. After that I dreamed of Circe's Island. Next there was Thalia coming out of her tree. Then there was finding Nico and Bianca and Bianca becoming a Huntress. Then there was when the Oracle coming out of the attic for the first time to spew a prophecy. Next there was watching zombies being made. Then there was the Nemian Lion, the Erymanthian Boar and meeting Aphrodite. Next there was holding up the weight of the sky. After that was when Thalia became a Huntress. Then there was finding the Labyrinth. Next there was meeting Hera and fighting Geryon at the Triple G Ranch. Then there was meeting Hephaestus. Next there was Annabeth kissing me in Mt. Saint Helens and me blowing it up. Then there was Calypso and her island. Next there was fighting Antaeus and finding Daedalus. Then there was watching Kronos take over Luke's body. Next was the Battle of the Labyrinth. Then there was reading the full Great Prophecy. Next there was meeting May Castellan and bathing in the River Styx. Then there was fighting the Minotaur again. Next there was the final confrontation with Kronos. Then there was Rachel becoming the next Oracle. Finally it ended with the underwater kiss I had with Annabeth. Why was I dreaming about all this stuff?

My eyes slowly opened to find Annabeth sleeping next to me. I was so surprised I let out a little yelp and backed away about a foot. Within 5 seconds Annabeth had snuggled in even closer to me. How had she snuck past Thalia? All of sudden she started shaking.

"P-Percy, n-no," she started mumbling.

Annabeth reached out and touched my shoulder.

She said, "G- good, you're okay."

Then she touched her neck and said, "I'm okay too."

_She must be having disturbing dreams too, _I thought. Then a strange sound started reverberating through the whole camp Annabeth immediately jumped up and ran outside. When I came out there were two huge _projections _by the fire. The projections at first were just lines and dots. Then they changed into white outlines of two creatures I recognized, a scorpion and a crab. Finally the outlines turned into the real deals.

Travis said, "What in the Hades are those?"

I had a pretty good idea so I told him, "Scorpio and Cancer, you know those constellations?"

The monsters heard that and roared at me. I probably just insulted them. The whole group jumped into the battle. Clarisse, Thalia, Orion and Travis went to fight Cancer. Annabeth, Nico, and I went to fight Scorpio. I kept trying to slash Scorpio but he was quick. We fought with no avail for a long time. Suddenly Scorpio slammed Nico into the ground and went in for the kill. That was when I jumped on top of him. Scorpio turned his eyes towards me and started trying to stab me with his tail. After dodging for about a minute I used Riptide cut off the end of his tail. I jumped off and turned around to stab him in the face. Scorpio turned into a pile of dust leaving his tail that was now a spoil of war. Even though I got that lucky break the others were having some trouble with Cancer. Travis was cowering like a baby, Clarisse was stabbing at Cancer, Thalia was shooting lightning bolts, and Orion was firing his gun. Orion hit one of Cancer's eyes and Cancer roared and a plume of fire shot out of his mouth. Everyone stayed back at least fifty feet. Cancer turned towards Travis and started to walk towards him. Travis kept backing up until he came to a ledge but didn't notice and stepped right over the side. I ran to where Travis fell. When I looked down Travis was still falling but then two bright green lights that looked like snakes wrapped around him and he disappeared in a bunch of feathers. Cancer started run towards me. I grabbed Riptide and charged the monstrous crustacean. He raised his claw and I closed my eyes to await the pain. Then a loud _twang _came out of nowhere. When I opened my eyes I saw an arrow sprouted out of Cancer's back and he crumbled into dust. I decided to figure out where the arrow came from. By using trajectory I used my finger to trace the arrow's flight path. Where my finger landed was on the constellation of…Zoe the Huntress. All of the sudden the stars moved and it looked like Zoe was giving me a salute.

Thalia came over looked up and said, "Let's get out of here."


	6. Ski and EkatProf, Read This!

**Okay, the constellations attack for the demigod hunter. Also Thalia is a jerk now because of the influence of the Hunters. Yes, I think the Hunters are jerks.**

**Artemis: Excuse me?**

**Me: Uh-oh.**

_**5 minutes later**_

**Artemis: That'll teach you.**

**Me: I didn't know arrows could hurt that much. Ow!**


	7. We ReMeet a Cheery Friend

**Hey everybody! This is the god of geeks speaking. I know I haven't talked much but a friend encouraged me. Okay, what's new? Well, the story will be a flashback when in ****this form.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan punched me when I asked for ownership.**

We Re-Meet a "Cheery" Friend

The next day I told Annabeth what happened to Travis.

She contemplated it and said, "Sounds like the transportation spell of Hermes."

"Hermes' what," I asked.

"Every god has one," she explained, "on a quest that is as dangerous as this they give to their children so they will safely be returned to the start of the quest."

"So Travis is at camp right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

Thalia walked towards us looked at me and said, "I think you've talked enough now."

Man it takes forever to walk. It took 4 hours to find the next suitable campsite. What really sucked was, there was too much noise coming from the surrounding forest and Thalia kept us going. We still didn't find a campsite by the next morning. Oh yeah I forgot to mention we got visited by a god. Can you guess who it was? Mr. Bad Haiku himself, Apollo (in sarcastic tone)!

As he was coming down he yelled, "Hey everybody!"

"Oh Zeus," Thalia said when she heard him.

"Come on sweetheart, you don't have a crush on me anymore," he asked after jumping out of his car.

At that Thalia threw a show at his model-esque face.

"As Lady Artemis always says, "Don't call the Hunters sweetheart." Also, now that I'm a forever maiden I don't have crushes."

"That didn't stop Artemis once," Apollo mumbled.

That got him another shoe in his face.

"Sorry," he said.

"And don't question her integrity!"

"Anyways," he said turning towards me, "I came to talk to Percy."

He dragged me to a secluded opening. He looked around the clearing to make sure no one else was there watching him interfere with a quest.

Next, he turned towards me and said, "Okay, I heard about this demigod hunter. I thought you might need this."

He held up a little bag.

To be careful I asked, "What is it?"

"I call it Apollo's Pill, A.K.A., Apoltrate Pilliate. It is better than nectar and ambrosia combined! Bonus non-side effect, no painful burning alive! Side effects: blood thinning, brain pains, hallucinations, turning blue or green or purple or red or yellow or orange, and may affect your sex drive."

"I didn't catch that but cool!"

Apollo tried to think of a haiku and I looked back at camp. What I saw angered me. Orion for the 100th time was hitting on Annabeth as Thalia yelled at him.

I must've growled because Apollo said, "Who's that dude?"

"A jerk," I replied.

"Well give me his name and I can schedule a butt burning. Or maybe my demigod kids could do it."

"His name is Orion."

Apollo grimaced as I said that.

"Oh yeah! You don't like that name," I exclaimed.

"No I don't." *_flash_*

Apollo's POV

Setting: Ancient Greece

"Grr...," I said as I flew my chariot across the sky, "I don't even know why my sister likes that Orion. I thought she was maiden."

I looked down at the sea and saw Orion swimming there. Then I got an idea. _I wonder where Artemis is, _I thought. I found her on a beach and I let my Pegasus flock to follow the sun's path.

"Hey sis," I exclaimed.

"Hi Apollo," she said unenthusiastically.

"I have two questions. One, will you stop hunting with Orion?"

"For the umpteenth time, stop meddling in my life!"

"Okay. Two, do you see that black speck?"

She squinted and said, "Yes."

"I bet you can't hit it."

"Bet you I can!"

"Well let's see."

She aimed very precisely and fired. Of course she hit it.

"Ha! I hit it," she yelled.

"Oh, I don't care"

"Apollo?! What did you do?"

"Just made sure you didn't break your oath of maidenhood."

Her eyes widened at that.

"I just killed Orion?" *flash*

Percy's POV

"Anyways," Apollo said, coming out of his sense of deep thought, "See ya."

I looked away as Apollo turned into his true form and disappeared. I returned to camp.

"Well," Annabeth asked.

"I got medicine from Apollo," I replied.

We decided to keep camp there for night. I snuck away to start up an IM.

When the rainbow came up I threw in my drachma and said, "Travis Stoll, Camp Half-Blood."

The image that came up was Travis at a table with a blueprint of each cabin. Not good in the hands of a son of Hermes.

When he looked up he jumped about 6 feet and said, "Holy Hera!"

"Hey Travis, how's it going?"

"Great! Connor and I planning this…"

I interrupted, "Don't tell me."

"Oh, okay but Connor wanted to say something."

On cue Connor jumped out of nowhere and said, "Wassup?!"

"Well…" I started to say.

Connor left saying, "Don't care!"

Travis laughed for a second and then said, "Everything kind of sucked when I first got back. First I was rushed to the infirmary and all I had was _first _degree burns. Then, everybody kept asking what happened and Katie was having a fit!"

"Whoa! Wait! Why would Katie have a fit?"

"Right, I didn't tell you! Katie and I started dating during the school year."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well she's right here."

Then Katie came on the screen and said, "How's it going Percy? Yes we are dating."

My jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

"How'd you two start dating," I asked. *_flash_*

Travis' POV

Setting: Camp Half-Blood

Connor and I are laughing our butts off. We just pulled our biggest prank yet. We could tell from the huge rush of water from the Demeter cabin. After five minutes I could see Katie Gardner steaming towards us drenched.

"What in Hades is wrong with you two," she scream-asked.

Connor started explaining but I didn't hear him. For a minute I wasn't aware of anything but Katie. All I thought about was her eyes, hair, and body. _Oh gods,_ I thought, _I think Katie Gardner is hot!_

My torture was ended was ended when Conner said, "Right, Travis?"

"Huh? R-right," I said.

Katie ran of screaming in frustration.

7 days later

I was walking around the Hermes cabin. All of a sudden the whole Athena cabin screamed. Prank #473: fill the Athena cabin with spiders.

Then Katie turned the corner and yelled at me, "You did that didn't you?"

"Now Katie…" I started.

"Don't start," she interrupted.

She started going of on a rant but I didn't listen. My thought process started again and I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed her and brought her lips to mine. She was hitting me the first minute and then she started to calm and she started to kiss back. *flash*

Percy's POV

"Wow," I exclaimed, "Well bye."

I ended the Iris-Message and returned to the camp.

The next morning led to a crazy event I will never forget. We had been walking for hours. Then we came upon a huge palace.

"What is this place," Nico asked.

Clarisse replied with enthusiasm, "Well let's find out!"

The inside was very creepy. It was dark and had statues of a goddess who I made out to be Hectate, goddess of magic. After 5 minutes an evil laughter broke through the silence. The group entered a huge room and some magic torches lit up. Above the area was a little doorway and in the middle was a demon I knew too well.

"Kelli the _empousa,_" I exclaimed.

"Why hello everybody", she said, "Long 2 years, no see."

"What are you doing here," I asked.

"I didn't want to stop you from getting to the demigod hunter because if you defeat him I would have my precious Lukey back."

Annabeth and Thalia tightened their grip on their weapons when she said that.

"How," I asked.

She ignored me and said, "Doesn't matter. But no one can resist drachmas."

"How do you plan to defeat us all," Annabeth asked.

"I have help."

Many other doors opened and many monsters I recognized. Medusa in her headdress thing, the Minotaur, the _dracaenae _queen that Chiron killed, Antaeus, and one of the skeleton warriors that relentlessly chased my friends and I.

"Each of you choose a monster to kill you," Kelli explained.

We huddled together and I took Kelli, Annabeth took the Minotaur, Thalia took the_ dracaenae, _Nico took the skeleton, Clarisse took Antaeus, and Orion took Medusa. We ran into each doorway each of the monsters appeared.

Annabeth's POV

Man, the Minotaur is tough! I couldn't even land a blow on him. I was eventually able to get on his back and hold on for dear life. In a desperate attempt to kill him I stabbed my dagger into his back but he only got angrier. I hope someone is doing better than me.

Thalia's POV

My patience is wearing thin on this _dracaenae _queen. She is faster than any of my lightning bolts. Every 3 seconds I have to dodge a volley of her arrows. Right now we are doing spear to sword combat. I have many cuts on me. Someone better be doing better than me.

Clarisse's POV

Antaeus is one hard to beat warrior. Every time I stabbed him the sand just healed him right up. Being a son of Poseidon and Gaea I should have expected a hard fight. I can actually feel the evil radiating off of him. I hope someone is doing better than me.

Orion's POV

Medusa is a great fighter. Her sword is adaptable. It changes forms when it needs to. I got a pretty good hit. Her headdress fell off and she expected me to turn to stone but being a son of Hephaestus I created myself robot eyes. Even though she was surprised she still fought crazily.

Nico's POV

I just stood there looking at the remains of the skeletal warrior. _Way to easy, _I thought.

Percy's POV

Kelli has some wicked claws. She caused sparks to fly every time she clashed with Riptide. What was really hard was she was able to dodge every slash I through at her. I finally learned her tricks and I capped Riptide and just stood there. She lunged and she was coming right at me. _Wait, _I thought, _wait. _ When she was just a foot away a slashed and slashed hard. Instead of the normal hiss of dust, it sounded like flesh being cut. When I looked behind me I saw a bleeding Kelli and some kind of metal armor.

"I guess you're wondering what that's all about," she said, "Well I wasn't originally an _empousa _and I'm only a 50 year-old _empousa. _I was a demigod. Believe not I was a daughter of Aphrodite. I had everything, a boyfriend, friends, and a good education, that all changed one day. *_flash_*

_Kelli's POV_

_Setting: Camp Half-Blood, 1960._

_I woke up on a Saturday morning and walked out of the Aphrodite cabin. My boyfriend, Greg, from the Apollo cabin, came to greet me._

"_Hi honey," he said._

"_I'm sorry Greg but I need to a walk alone," I said._

_He looked disappointed but replied, "Okay."_

_I walked around the camp talking to all my friends. I turned the corner around a cabin and I ran into a woman. She wore combat clothes and a cape. Her hair and eyes were pure white._

_I immediately said, "What are you stupid or something? And your clothes are very stupid too."_

_She started twitching and growled, "You snotty little girl! How dare you insult the great Hectate!"_

_My eyes widened and I collapsed on the ground pleading, "Please don't hurt me Hectate!"_

"_I won't hurt you. Although I'll _curse _you," she said._

_Without warning she picked me up with magic._

_She brought out some kind of golden armor. _

_She put it on me and said, "I will now curse you with the worst can possibly imagine. I curse you with a thirst for blood and an imperfect body. Say goodbye to Kelli the daughter of Aphrodite and hello to Kelli the _empousa_!"_

Percy's POV

Kelli's cold limp body now lay on the floor. Everyone else ran in after defeating their various monsters.

"That poor _empousa_," Nico said.

"No," I said, "That poor girl."


End file.
